


A Single Farthing

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I know nothing of piracy, Kidnapping, M/M, Pirates, Possible bad nautical references?, except pirates of the carribean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really just want to see a cronkri fic where Cronus is a pirate and Kankri comes from a rich family and Cronus kidnaps Kankri for ransom….</p><p>Except no one really misses Kankri so they don’t come after him and at first Cronus is disappoint but then he realises that he likes Kankri a lot and doesn’t want to give him up ever." -Tumblr User relvey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Farthing

Your captor is standing over you, and glowering. He’s holding parchment in his hands, and it’s obvious what he’s just received. You heave a sigh, and stand, straightening the red doublet coat that he’d generously allowed you to keep. Looking him dead in his violet eyes, you smile serenely. 

“I take it that you beleive me now, in that a ransom will not be forthcoming, and that, in fact, you should have done away with me when you had the chance?” You quip, fully aware that you are on your deathbed. His tyrannical gaze sweeps to you, and you’re surprised for a moment when he seems even ANGRIER at that.

“Says they ain’ payin a single farthin’ fer ya.” He replies, and you imagine a growl in his voice. After weeks of playing chess together, of the captain of this rickety vessel favoring you as a prisoner, and eating meals together, you feel as if you perhaps know him a bit better than most would their captors. The crease between his brows seems to indicate he is worrying over something.

“You need not worry over this decision, Captain. As you said when this voyage started and you keelhauled my entire vessel, if you could not gain from my presence, you would simply throw me to the sharks. I am ready to meet my God, and I have said my prayers.” You cross yourself, and nod, the good catholic son of a very catholic preacher.

“I ain no such fool as to do a thing like that.” He snarls, and shoves you. You sprawl back onto the chair from which you rose, and stare, confused, disoriented. He’s kneeling in front of you now, and you’re absolutely startled. “Ain’ gonna lose me a fine mind like that. Wvhat the hell wvould impress you that I’d do somethin stupid as that?” His smirk… That sharp smile that seemed to draw you like blood in the water.

“…What do you have in mind?” You request, rather interested in living, having lied when you said you’d made your peace. 

“Wvhat say you to a sort of partnership, hm?” he offers his hand, and you feel your heart beat faster. You aren’t sure who put your hand in his, or why you are shaking it… But you feel as though you’ve made a deal with the devil.

And perhaps, you don’t mind as much as you’d like to beleive you do.


End file.
